ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nate's Story
Nate's Story is the first episode of Nate 10. It aired on 5/27/2016. Plot A bunch of high school students were playing on a soccer field. Nate: You got it, Mike! (Sees someone fall down) Ooh.. That was painful. Someone was running at an amazing speed, controlling the ball as an expert. The ball went high up in the air as the kid did a drop kick, the ball passing many players on Nate's team. *Smack* Nate's hand blocked the ball from going past the goal, many people cheering for him. Nate looked out of the corners of his eyes and saw a girl with a pink hoodie smiling at him. He returned a smile and walked off the field. Pink Hoodie Girl: That was a nice block. Nate: Thanks. You know, just average stuff for me. Julie: (Laughs) Well I'm Julie. Nate: I'm Nate. Are you new around here? Julie: (Nods head) See you later. Oh yeah, your flirting is a bit bad. Nate stood, crushed at his failed flirting. He smiled while walking away though, glad to have talked for a while. Scene Nate was riding his bike with a white hoodie and blue shorts on. He was in a neighborhood, trying to spot his house. Nate flew off of the bike as he hit a speed bump, catching the grips of his bike. His bike was out of control now, moving all over the place. Nate: Wooaaoooh! Making a turn, Nate found himself lost in a forest. Nate: Way to go. Now I'm stuck in a forest all by myself. (Sees a meteor) Woah! That looks cool! (Drives bike off to the crash site) Scene Standing in front of a large ditch, a circular object was in front of Nate. Nate: What is it? (Reaches hand towards it) The circular object opens up, a watch latching onto Nate's hand. Taken aback from this weird and sudden action, Nate stared into empty space. The watch was white with a black interface and a green X on it. Tapping the watch, a hologram of weird monster-looking icons appeared. Rotating the hologram, Nate tapped the watch again. Nate's body turns a swamp green as his face turned black with red and orange spikes around it. Fire came out from the shapeshifted Nate's hands. Nate/Alien: Woah. This is cool. Quick question, what is this? AND WHY ARE MY HANDS ON FIRE? The alien shoots of a blast of fire at a tree, setting it on fire. Nate/Alien: Really? Way to go. (Smacks the watch symbol on his chest) The alien shapeshifts into another one, now a blue lizard-like creature on four legs. Nate/Alien: Woah. This thing turns me into.. Monsters. (Shoots out ice from his mouth) The fire disappeared, now smoke arising into the air. An orange flying drone appears from behind the alien, shooting a laser at Nate. Nate turns around, weak from the hit. Clawing at the drone, it blows up. A new set of drones circle Nate, all hovering in the air. Shooting out a blast of ice, all of the drones were frozen solid. Turning back into a human, Nate was hidden by a flash of red lights. Looking at the watch, Nate smiled. Nate: So the two monsters I've turned into.. Hm.. I'll name the first one 'Swampfire' and the second 'Arcticguana'. Makes sense to me! But.. Are they monsters? They sound and look like aliens.. (Looks off to see a large attack drone terrorizing a campsite) Scene Nate was at the edges of the campsite, many people in the large hands of a robotic drone. Smacking his watch, Nate turned into a blue and black striped cat-like alien. Running off at a great speed, the alien quickly saved a group of campers from a laser blast. Nate/Alien: Wow. That was fast. I'll call him Fasttrack. (Runs around the drone) Fasttrack dodged a red laser beam, climbing up the large drone. Ripping out wires and other things, the drone collapsed onto the ground. While in midair, Fasttrack gathered all of the people, saving their lives. Person: Wow.. That thing saved me! Fasttrack: You know it! Scene Vilgax is in a ship, looking over the meteor crash. Vilgax: I must find the Omnitrix. Events Major Events * Nate finds the Omnitrix. * Swampfire makes his debut. * Arcticguana makes his debut. * Fasttrack makes his debut. Characters *Nate Davidson *Julie Yamamoto *Soccer Players (multiple) *Campers Villains * Vilgax ** Vilgax's Drones Aliens Used *Swampfire *Arcticguana *Fasttrack Trivia *This is the pilot of Nate 10. Category:Episodes Category:Nate 10 Category:Nate 10: Hunt for Omnitrix Arc